


Orange

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Ice Cream, One Shot, Oneshot, Romantic Comedy, dumb yutae, just something dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Fuck you... Is this funny? Is this funny to you? I just wanted to read my damn novel in peace and you practically ruined it, and you find this funny? I need people to save me, please.





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't YuTae but they made a cameo in this. I just wanna put Doyoung more in this series since he's their bestfriend after all, and he needs more screentime. :D Inspired from Danshi KouKousei No Nichijou again!

_Why is she sitting there? This place is **huge** but why did she choose to sit there, right behind me? Should I say something? What is going on? Oh God, save me._

 

  
Doyoung was sitting in the middle of the park field calmly, reading his novel, when a girl suddenly came to sit just a few feet behind him. It is really awkward since the field is huge, probably an acre of land, but the girl chose to sit just right behind Doyoung, which causes the boy to have a slight panic attack when he realized her there.

 

  
_Calm down. She doesn't seem like a bad person. But oh God, what, why, how, did she just sit there knowing that I'm right here? Do I talk to her? This is so weird I wanna cry._

 

  
But little did Doyoung know, the girl really just accidentally sit there without knowing about Doyoung's existence. She was also reading her notes while walking in the park and decided to stop and sit at the field. She looked up from her notes to take a short break, but she let out a soft gasp when she saw Doyoung in front of her. The boy's shoulders are obviously stiff and his hands aren't moving to turn to the next page of his novel.

 

  
_Oh God she gasped. Did she just realize that I'm here? What the hell? What am I supposed to do now? Do I just get up and say, "Haha! Sorry but I was here first!" ? That's ridiculous. Or do I just get up and leave? No I'm not that rude. What am I even doing I-_

 

  
The girl didn't say anything and they were in silence for some few long minutes. She isn't sure of what to do either and for all she know, her heart is beating so fast that she might as well catch feelings from just sitting behind Doyoung. The boy takes a deep breath and decided to say something, to make it less awkward and probably to lighten the 'really heavy' atmosphere.

 

 

"The sky looks pretty this evening."

 

_OH DAMN DOYOUNG!!! THAT'S SO COOL OF YOU WOOOO!!_

 

  
The girl coughed slightly and Doyoung could feel his ears burning from the embarrassment. He had gathered all his courage to say those 6 words and he expects the girl to do the same. He don't want to be left alone on this, at least the girl help him out to lighten the mood or something.

 

  
"But do we know if the sky is sad or happy?"

 

  
_Oh SHIT.... Is she trying to be melancholic? Uhh.... I'm not good at this but uhhh... here goes._

 

  
"The sky might be sad, the sky might be happy, for all we know, the sky sometimes reflects on our emotions too."

 

  
_HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?!_

 

  
Without Doyoung knowing, the girl is trying to hold her laughter from coming out and she is giving her  _very_ best to hold it in. But slight noises came out from her which makes Doyoung glance behind him a little bit without the girl noticing.

 

  
_Fuck you... Is this funny? Is this funny to you? I just wanted to read my damn novel in peace and you practically ruined it, and you find this funny? I need people to save me, please._

 

  
Doyoung takes his phone out from his pocket slowly and sends an S.O.S message in his groupchat with two of his idiotic friends. He sends his location as well so the two won't have to question him about his whereabouts. Now, he only needs to wait for them to arrive.

The girl on the other hand is thinking on what to reply to the boy and when she had made up her mind, she giggled slightly to herself, and of course Doyoung heard it.

 

  
"The sky is painted orange this evening. Could it mean that we are feeling as cheery as an orange?"

 

  
_HUH? THAT'S WEAK.. UH.. LET ME TRY THIS.._

 

  
"Orange is a colour or many emotions. One could be bright, one could be dark. One could be happiness, and one could be sorrow."

 

  
_OH YEAH THERE WE GO. TRY AND BEAT THAT NOW GIRL SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT._

 

  
The girl is almost out of ideas and the atmosphere is starting to get tensed again. Doyoung's novel has long been forgotten and closed in his lap as he waits for the girl to say her reply. But a few moments passed and she is still quiet.

 

  
"DOYOUNG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! YOU PROMISED ME TO GO TO KARAOKE TOGETHER! LET'S GO NOW!"

 

  
The boy's face turns bright and his lips curls into a huge smile. His saviors have come to rescue. The girl got flustered from the sudden outburst from another boy slightly far behind her and he was on his bike, to add to it. But that wasn't all.

 

  
"OI DOYOUNG! GET YOUR ASS HERE QUICK! THE SUPERMARKET IS HAVING A SALE RIGHT NOW AND THEY'RE SELLING 50 PERCENT OFF ICE CREAMS!!"

 

  
Another boy came out from the bush a few meters in front of them and Doyoung's grin grows wider as the girl suddenly let out a gasp. She is intimidated by these boys, obviously.

 

  
_Girl, I'm sorry. I have to do this and get out of this mess. It's embarrassing for you and I know you might be scared right now. But don't worry, this will be the last time you'll see this._

 

  
Doyoung gets up from his spot and dusts his pants, clutching his novel tight by his side as he turns around dramatically, holding his facial expression, trying to look as serious as he could. Yuta who came out from the bush, and Taeyong who rode his bike to the park, watches him as he makes his dramatic separation with the girl.

 

  
"Now, let us continue this journey of finding our true emotions. Rather it be joy, or sorrow."

 

  
_KILLED IT!!_

_BOY._

_HE REALLY DID THAT._

_Oh my God....._

 

  
And with that, Doyoung went with the two boys, leaving the girl on her own misery and pool of embarrassment.

 

Perhaps, the sky is orange because of the girl's sorrow and Doyoung's joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> drop by! curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
